21 Grudnia 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3139 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3354); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3140 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3355); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Europa bez miedzy 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 21 grudnia; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? 08:55 Był taki dzień - 21 grudnia; felieton 09:00 Stuart Malutki - Malutcy są super 13 (Little skateboard dogz); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2003) 09:20 Krecik - Krecik i węgiel odc.37 (Der Maulwurf und die Kohle); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1995) 09:25 Domowe przedszkole - Polski roczek - Boże Narodzenie; program dla dzieci 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 78/156 (Teletubbies, season III Going on a Train); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:25 Siedmiu Wspaniałych I - Obława, odc.9 (Magnificent Seven I - Manhunt, ep.8); serial kraj prod.USA (1998) 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1183; telenowela TVP 12:35 Plebania - odc. 792; telenowela TVP 13:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1362; teleturniej muzyczny 13:25 Polacy na Syberii - Oddech tajgi; cykl dokumentalny 13:55 Sprawiedliwi - Nasi sąsiedzi; cykl dokumentalny 14:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn 14:55 Był taki dzień - 21 grudnia; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sopot 2006 na bis - Perfect 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3141 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3356); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3142 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3357); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1188; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1363; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 797; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Gwiazdka; program dla dzieci 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Kiszone ogórki; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Rozkosz zabijania (Thrill of the Kill) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 21:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn 22:30 Program firmowy; magazyn ekonomiczny 22:45 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 23:15 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny 23:30 Pogoda 23:35 Sport 23:35 Był taki dzień - 21 grudnia; felieton 23:45 "Pomiędzy nami a światłem"- trio Możdżer, Danielsson, Fresco; koncert 00:25 Wsi moja sielska, anielska (Vesnicko ma strediskova); komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1985) 02:00 Był taki dzień - 21 grudnia; felieton 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Statek miłości - odc. 86/249 (The Love Boat Seria 4 odc. 04, część 1The Major?s Wife, The Oil Man Cometh, Target Gopher, Strange Honeymoon); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:30 Statek miłości - odc. 87/249 (The Love Boat Seria 4 odc. 04, część 2 The Major?s Wife, The Oil Man Cometh, Target Gopher, Strange Honeymoon); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc.17 Dinozaury (Magic school bus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.127, Biała niedziela 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym: 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:25 Pogoda 10:50 Panorama 10:55 Pogoda 10:55 Hotel Zacisze - odc. 9/12 Goście z Kalifornii (Fawlty Towers,ep. Waldorf Salad); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1979) 11:35 McGregorowie odc. 54/65 - Wielkie otwarcie (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep. The Grand Opening); serial kraj prod.Australia (1996) 12:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:40 Co ci dolega? - Mały dawca (Jamie' s wish); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:40 Allo, Allo - odc. 56 (Allo, Allo s.VI ep.3); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989) 14:15 Europa da się lubić - Europa historyczna; talk-show 15:10 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 2, odc. 4/13 (12) Poza podejrzeniem (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 2, ep. Stone Killer); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Wniebowzięci; komedia; 17:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 29; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:40 Ulice Kultury - (10); magazyn 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.23/LII; teleturniej 19:30 Listy niewysłane 20:05 Megakomedie - Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz (While You Were Sleeping) 99'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1995) 21:55 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 13 pierwszych dni - 21 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny 23:25 Battlestar Galactica - odc.11/17 (Battlestar Galactica ep.1807 'Six Degrees of Separation'); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 00:10 Czy świat oszalał? - UFO - prawda czy fałsz- odc.1 (Alien History Of Planet Earth); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:05 Tajne akcje CIA - s.II odc. 10/22 (The Agency s.II, ep. TRUST ep. 210); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:45 Nie do wiary - odc. 20 (Totally outrageous behavior); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 7:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy 7:35 Roseanne - serial komediowy 8:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 9:30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:15 Boston Public - serial obyczajowy 11:15 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! - serial obyczajowy 12:50 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy 15:10 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20:05 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 20:30 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny 21:25 Fala zbrodni serial sensacyjny 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie serialu) 22:30 Co z tą Polską? - program publicystyczny 23:40 Gorzka miłość - telenowela dokumentalna 0:10 Na jeden temat... z Joan Rivers - talk-show 0:40 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 2:40 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Nocny kurs (34) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Morse, Andre Braugher, Matthew Borish, Jacqueline Torres (powt.) 07.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 09.40 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (732) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz (powt.) 13.20 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Nocny kurs (35) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Morse, Andre Braugher, Matthew Borish, Jacqueline Torres 15.00 Cena marzeń (83/115) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Barbara Mori, Jaqueline Bracamontes, Eduardo Santamarina, Sebastian Rulli 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (733) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 21.30 Grzech milczenia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Sam Pillsbury, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Holly Marie Combs, Cynthia Sikes, Sean McCann 23.30 Kryminalni: Tryptyk - film kryminalny, Polska 2006, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk. Maciej Zakościelny, Magdalena Schejbal, Dorota Landowska (powt.) 01.40 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.00 Telesklep 03.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Warszawa 06:35 Echa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Niepokorni - Zenobia Łukasiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Historia Europy"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Prognoza pogody. 07:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 07:45 TKW Poranny; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 07:55 Zwiastun WOT Kontrowersje DU czw.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Zwiastun WOT Po twojej stronie D czw.21.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Dżingiel most 07:55 Zwiastun WOT SOS Wioski dziecięce - akcja charytatywna; STEREO 08:00 Qadrans; magazyn 08:10 Zwiastun WOT Kulturalny wywiad DU czw.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Zwiastun WOT Wywiad kuriera U pon.-pt.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Zwiastun WOT Codziennie krok po kroku D czw. 21.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Dżingiel most 08:10 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Wedel pre. 18.12.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:20 Zwiastun WOT Śniegu cieniutki opłatek W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Zwiastun WOT Święta, święta W wt.26.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:20 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:25 Zwiastun WOT Kulturalny wywiad DU czw.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Zwiastun WOT Codziennie krok po kroku D czw. 21.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Kurier gospodarczy; STEREO 08:44 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Prognoza pogody. 08:48 Gość dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 2 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Księga cnót" Zbigniew Rau; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy; STEREO 09:50 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 09:52 Prognoza pogody. 09:55 To jest temat - Za horyzontem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Wojna polsko-jaruzelska" Andrzej Paczkowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:14 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 10:48 Prognoza pogody. 10:49 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Gość dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Krasnoludki i gamonie" Waldemar Fydrych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 11:45 Prognoza pogody. 11:50 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne 12:00 Kurier wydanie specjalne nominacja Leppera 12:10 Integracja; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:50 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Prognoza pogody. 12:55 Niepokorni - Zenobia Łukasiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 WYDANIE SPECJALNE KURIERA - KONFERENCJA 13:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne 13:00 W morzu tajemnic - Szyb pełen tajemnic; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Z maską na twarzy" Maria Lewińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Prognoza pogody. 13:50 Nie udawaj Greka - odc.2 - Boski szyfr; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Kurier - wydanie specjalne 14:05 WYDANIE SPECJALNE KURIERA - KONFERENCJA 14:15 To jest temat - Agata; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Prognoza pogody. 14:48 To jest temat - Prawo do miłości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 2 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:50 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 15:54 Prognoza pogody. 15:55 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Historia Europy"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Prognoza pogody. 16:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1920-1939 - Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1920-1939 7; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Zwiastun WOT Śniegu cieniutki opłatek W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Zwiastun WOT Święta, święta W wt.26.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Kulturalny wywiad - Joanna Bruzdowicz prem. 16.12.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Zwiastun WOT SOS Wioski dziecięce - akcja charytatywna; STEREO 17:10 studio Kontr-o-wersje; STEREO 17:10 Zwiastun WOT ?niegu cieniutki op?atek W pon.25.12 g. 17:10 Zwiastun WOT ?wi?ta, ?wi?ta W wt.26.12 g. 17:10 Zwiastun WOT SOS Wioski dzieci?ce - akcja charytatywna 17:10 Qadrans 17:10 Zwiastun WOT Codziennie krok po kroku D czw. 21.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Qadrans; magazyn 17:25 Zwiastun WOT ?niegu cieniutki op?atek W pon.25.12 g. 17:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:45 Prognoza pogody. 17:45 Dzingiel 10" kola z perkusja 17:50 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera 17:55 POGODA DLA WARSZAWY 17:55 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Wiadomości sportowe - Wiadomości sportowe (21.12.2006 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:20 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 18:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 18:25 TELEWIZYJNY NUMER WARSZAWSKI 18:25 Jingiel swiateczny WOT wazny 20- 18:25 Nagrody rzetelnego kupiectwa Adamiec 18:25 Kontr-o-wersje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Zwiastun WOT ?niegu cieniutki op?atek W pon.25.12 g. 18:50 Mazowieckie smaki i smaczki; magazyn 19:10 Dżingiel niebieskie 19:10 Studio reportażu - Codziennie krok po kroku; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 W zdrowym ciele zdrowy duch 19:25 Zwiastun WOT SOS Wioski dzieci?ce - akcja charytatywna 19:25 Zwiastun WOT SOS Wioski dziecięce - akcja charytatywna; STEREO 19:25 Zwiastun WOT ?niegu cieniutki op?atek W pon.25.12 g. 19:25 Po twojej stronie - PO twojej stronie 19.12.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:55 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 20:00 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.I; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.II; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Niepokorni - Jan Hanasz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Zw queen mary2 em 2512 g1045 O wazny21-2412 21:40 Prognoza pogody. 21:40 Zw suknia chanel em 2612 g1445 O wazny 21-2512 21:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe - Wiadomości sportowe (21.12.2006 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:00 Zwiastun WOT Śniegu cieniutki opłatek W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Zwiastun WOT Święta, święta W wt.26.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:10 Zwiastun WOT Kulturalny wywiad WU sob.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Zwiastun WOT Telemotor Sport WU pt.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Zwiastun WOT SOS Wioski dziecięce - akcja charytatywna; STEREO 22:10 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Niepokorni - Jan Hanasz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 22:50 Studio pogoda 22:55 zw slizg zyczenia noworoczne wazne 2812-0101 23:00 Kurier; STEREO 23:15 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 23:40 Relacja z Posiedzenia Senatu - Skrót; STEREO 00:10 Ty i Twój pies (You and Your dog); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (1993); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Jurij Nosenko, KGB (Double Agent); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1986); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Power Rangers (6) - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA (powt. ) 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (56): Uszy (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski(powt. ) 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (82) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Alejandro Awada, Monica Ayos 11.35 Mój wstrętny, tłusty szef - program rozrywkowy 12.35 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Power Rangers (7) - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (58) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Daniel Aguirre, Carlos Luna, wyk. Emanuel Ortega, Celeste Cid, Mario Passik, Silvia Bayle 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (57): Uszy (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski 17.55 Mój wstrętny, tłusty szef- program rozrywkowy 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (83) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Alejandro Awada, Monica Ayos 20.00 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Trzynaście dni - dramat polityczny, USA 2000, reż. Roger Donaidson, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Dylan Baker, Kevin Costner, Steven Culp 00.00 Siostra Bełty - komedia kryminalna, Niemcy/USA 2000, reż. Neil LaBute, wyk. Chris Rock, Greg Kinnear, Morgan Freeman, Renee Zellweger 02.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.35 Macy Grey: On How life Is- koncert 04.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 04.50 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05.15 Zakończenie programu TVN Siedem 05.20 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.20 Telesklep 07.25 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany (12) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy, wyk. Sigmar Solbach, Hans Caninenberg, Erna Wassmer, Alfons Biber 08.25 Zdradzona miłość (87/110)- telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Iran Castillo, Valentino Lanus, Angelica Maria, Nuria Bages (powt. ) 09.20 Druga twarz - reality show 10.20 Nash Bridges (57) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Jeff Perry, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe (powt.) 11.25 Telesklep 13.00 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (88/110) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Iran Castillo, Valentino Lanus, Angelica Maria, Nuria Bages 15.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak (powt.) 16.40 Dwóch i pół (23/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle (powt. ) 17.10 Druga twarz - reality show 18.10 Nash Bridges (58) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Jeff Perry, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe 19.10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak 19.40 Dwóch i pół (24-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle 20.10 Kula w łeb - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Don Johnson, Penelope Ann Miller, William Forsythe, Bob Balaban 22.20 Bez śladu (15/23) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Anthony LaPaglia, Poppy Montgomery, Marianne Jean-Baptiste, Enrique Murciano 23.20 Klincz - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1997, reż. Vondie Curtis-Hall, wyk. Tupac Shakur, Tim Roth, Thandie Newton, Charles Fleischer 01.20 Akta zbrodni (11/14) - serial dokumentalny 02.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 21 grudnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 21 grudnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Górnicy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Zacisze gwiazd - Ivan i Delfin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Architektura Warszawy - Konstytucyjne Królestwo Kongresowe cz. I; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Oto jest pytanie - odc.13; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Berliński express; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Z herbem w nazwisku - Tyszkiewicz herbu Leliwa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 790* - Śledztwo; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 585; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 55; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Spacer z dziennikiem; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Dubidu - odc. 10; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Budzik - Górnicy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Ja i moje życie - Rodzina - tradycja.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.14; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Z herbem w nazwisku - Tyszkiewicz herbu Leliwa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Dobranocka - Proszę słonia - odc 4 - Przeprowadzka Dominika; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 790* - Śledztwo; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Plebania - odc. 585; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Petersburscy Polacy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:25 Teatr TV - Parady 54'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krzysztof Zaleski, Barbara Sałacka; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Ewa Dałkowska, Marek Kondrat, Grzegorz Wons; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Koncert na flet,harfę i orkiestrę C-dur KV 299; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc.14; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Proszę słonia - odc 4 - Przeprowadzka Dominika; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 790* - Śledztwo; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 585; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Petersburscy Polacy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Teatr TV - Parady 54'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krzysztof Zaleski, Barbara Sałacka; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Ewa Dałkowska, Marek Kondrat, Grzegorz Wons; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Koncert na flet,harfę i orkiestrę C-dur KV 299; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Z herbem w nazwisku - Tyszkiewicz herbu Leliwa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Wykrakać i przecenić; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Poranek z Mozartem - Uroczysty Koncert z Salzburga cz. 3 (Festkonzert from Salzburg (III)) kraj prod.Austria (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Reżyseria: Andriej Tarkowski (Regi Andrej Tarkovskij); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (1988); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pas de deux; film TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Amulety i definicje, czyli szkice do portretu Jerzego Ficowskiego; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kinomania (Cinemania); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Ukraina (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Panorama kina światowego - Adoptowany syn (Beshkempir (Adopted Son)) 77'; film fabularny kraj prod.KIRGISTAN, Francja (1998); reż.:Aktan Abdykalykov; wyk.:Mirlan Abdykalykov, Adir Abilkassimov, Mirlan Abilkassimov, Bakit Dzhylkychiev, Albina Imasheva; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Kino krótkich filmów - Etiuda z albumu (Etuda z Alba); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1987); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Mozart z Ramallah (Mozart from Ramallah); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Telekino - Gonitwa 72'; film TVP; reż.:Zygmunt Hübner; wyk.:Tadeusz Janczar, Bohdan Ejmont, Zofia Merle, Ewa Szykulska, Helena Dąbrowska, Stefania Iwińska, Anna Jaraczówna, Stanisław Gawlik, Teresa Krzyżanowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Legendy jazzu - Wes Montgomery (Wes Montgomery); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Glenn Gould prywatnie (Glenn Gould off the record); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 AAAFNRAA- Frank Zappa i Ensemble Modern (AAAFNRAA- Frank Zappa i Ensemble Modern); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Kino jest sztuką - Matka i syn (Mat' i syn) 68'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Niemcy (1997); reż.:Aleksander Sokurow; wyk.:Aleksiej Ananisznow, Gudrun Geyer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Socjopaci - odc. 1; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Historia londyńska (The London story); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Strefa alternatywna - Mediokracja - Dark and Light Zone; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Strefa alternatywna - Totart nad miastem; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Zbrodnia i kara (Crime and Punishment) 84'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1935); reż.:Josef von Sternberg; wyk.:Marian Marsh, Robert Allen, Nana Bryant, Peter Lorre, Elisabeth Risdon, Edward Arnold; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Stanisław Królak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Z archiwum TVP - Drużyna Górskiego; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Szwajcaria - Korea Południowa ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 12:35 Z archiwum TVP - Drużyna Górskiego; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Polskie podium - odc. 5; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Z archiwum TVP - Polska tyczka; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Argentyna - Meksyk (.) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:00 Maxymalni - odc. 4; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Jazda Nowej Generacji; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Z archiwum TVP - Mistrzowie ping ponga; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Lotos - Valenciennes ( studio ) 19:05 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Niemcy - Szwecja ( I połowa ) (MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 21:00 TV Moto-Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Jeden na jeden - Wojciech Luto; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Z archiwum TVP - Igrzyska w Berlinie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Wydarzenia 2006 - MŚ w szermierce - Turyn cz. 2 (Turyn) kraj prod.Włochy (2006) 23:55 Zakończenie dnia CANAL+ Sport 07:00 Ligue 1 - magazyn piłkarski 07:30 Premiership - magazyn piłkarski 08:00 Le Mans Sarthe Basket Prokom Trefl Sopot - koszykówka 10:00 AC Milan Catania Calcio - piłka nożna 12:00 Dynamo Moskwa TAU Ceramica Vitoria Baskonia - koszykówka 14:00 Ligue 1 - magazyn piłkarski 14:30 Premiership - magazyn piłkarski 15:00 Le Mans Sarthe Basket Prokom Trefl Sopot - koszykówka 17:00 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 18:00 Serie A - magazyn piłkarski 18:45 Primera división - magazyn piłkarski 19:30 Nie przegap 19:40 Joey 2 (9/22) - serial komediowy, USA 2005 20:10 NBA Action - magazyn koszykarski 20:40 Benetton Treviso Winterthur FC Barcelona - koszykówka 22:40 FC Barcelona Atletico Madryt - piłka nożna 00:40 Serie A - magazyn piłkarski 01:25 Primera división - magazyn piłkarski 02:10 Ligue 1 - magazyn piłkarski 02:40 Premiership - magazyn piłkarski 03:10 Gala boksu zawodowego w Poznaniu - boks 05:40 Duże zwierzę - film obyczajowy, Polska 2000 Ale Kino! 08:00 Królestwo demonów - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2000 10:10 Cromwell - dramat historyczny, Wielka Brytania 1970 12:35 W ciemności - film krótkometrażowy 13:15 Prom do Szwecji - film sensacyjny, Polska 1979 15:00 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa - film dokumentalny 16:00 Kto sieje wiatr - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1960 18:15 Jej Wysokość Afrodyta - komedia, USA 1995 20:00 Ale świat: Nicponie - dramat obyczajowy, Chiny 2006 21:40 Przynęta - film sensacyjny, Kanada 2000 23:45 Telenowela - komediodramat, Dania 2006 01:40 Alicja i ja - film krótkometrażowy 02:05 Hokus Pokus - film dla młodzieży, USA 1993 03:40 Nowiny dla kościoła - film krótkometrażowy AXN 06:00 Herkules (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 06:50 Szczury wodne (57) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 2001 07:40 Robinsonowie 10 (12) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 08:30 Bez przeszłości (10) - serial kryminalny, USA 1995 09:20 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (6/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 10:05 Herkules (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 10:55 Robinsonowie 10 (12) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 11:45 Szczury wodne (57) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 2001 12:35 Bez przeszłości (10) - serial kryminalny, USA 1995 13:25 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (6/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 14:15 Charlie Jade (10) - serial sf, USA 2004 15:05 Herkules (9/13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 15:55 Szczury wodne (58) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 2001 16:45 Robinsonowie 10 (13) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 17:35 Bez przeszłości (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 1995 18:25 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 19:15 Charlie Jade (11) - serial sf, Kanada 2005 20:05 Agentka o stu twarzach (4/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 21:00 Bez pardonu 3 (21/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2003 21:50 Zabójcze umysły (12) - serial kryminalny, USA 2006 22:40 Charlie Jade (11) - serial sf, Kanada 2005 23:30 Lost: Zagubieni 2 (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2004 00:20 Agentka o stu twarzach (4/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 01:10 Bez pardonu 3 (21/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2003 02:00 Zabójcze umysły (12) - serial kryminalny, USA 2006 02:50 Agentka o stu twarzach (4/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 03:40 Lost: Zagubieni 2 (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2004 Zone Europa 08:00 Glamour - film obyczajowy, Węgry 2000 10:00 Ośmiornica 3 (2/7) - serial kryminalny, Włochy/Francja/Austria/Niemcy 1985 11:10 Pieśń Carli - dramat psychologiczny, Wielka Brytania 1996 13:20 Na ostrzu szpady - film przygodowy, Francja/Włochy/Niemcy 1997 15:35 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1994 17:30 Cinemania (191) - magazyn filmowy 18:00 Ośmiornica 3 (2/7) - serial kryminalny, Włochy/Francja/Austria/Niemcy 1985 19:10 Rekonstrukcja pionowych obiektów - film eksperymentalny, Wielka Brytania 1976 20:00 Słowa mojego ojca - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 2001 21:30 Na ostrzu szpady - film przygodowy, Francja/Włochy/Niemcy 1997 23:40 Pigułki miłości - film erotyczny, Francja 1999 01:15 Zdradziecki sojusz - film erotyczny, Francja 2002 02:50 Syndrom Stendhala - thriller, Włochy 1996 Eurosport 08:30 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Sport motorowy Destination Dakar 09:15 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - podsumowanie sezonu 10:15 Magazyn FIA WTCC 11:15 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 11:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - najważniejsze wydarzenia sezonu 12:30 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy 13:30 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 14:15 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 15:00 Strongman Super Grand Prix 16:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 17:00 Piłka nożna Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 18:00 Piłka nożna Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 19:00 Sumo Kyushu Basho w Fukuoce (Japonia) 20:00 Watts Special - magazyn sportowy odc. 4 ost. 20:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - najważniejsze wydarzenia sezonu 21:30 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki 23:30 Watts Special - magazyn sportowy odc. 4 ost. 23:45 Fight Club: K1 MMA HERO'S - magazyn sportów walki Disney Channel 06:00 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 06:25 Kacza paczka - serial animowany 06:50 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 07:10 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 07:20 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 07:40 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 08:00 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 08:20 Przygody Timmy'ego - serial animowany 08:45 Amerykański smok Jake Long - serial animowany 09:05 Fillmore na tropie - serial animowany 09:30 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 09:55 Hannah Montana - serial komediowy 10:20 Przygody Timmy'ego - serial animowany 10:30 Robin Hood - film animowany 12:10 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 12:35 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 12:55 Kacza paczka - serial animowany 13:20 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 13:30 Legenda Tarzana - serial animowany 13:50 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 14:00 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 14:15 Lloyd w kosmosie - serial animowany 14:35 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 15:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 15:25 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 15:35 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 16:00 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 16:25 Przygody Timmy'ego - serial animowany 16:50 Amerykański smok Jake Long - serial animowany 17:10 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 17:35 Suite Life of Zack & Cody - serial familijny 18:00 ¦wiat Raven - serial familijny 18:25 Fillmore na tropie - serial animowany 18:45 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego - serial animowany 19:50 Filip z przyszło¶ci - serial komediowy 20:10 Suite Life of Zack & Cody - serial familijny 20:35 ¦wiat Raven - serial familijny 21:00 Inny w klasie - serial dla dzieci 21:25 Chłopiec poznaje ¶wiat - serial obyczajowy 21:50 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany MiniMini 06:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 100 06:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 15 06:20 Małe opowiastki - serial animowany odc. 21 06:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 1 06:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 13 07:05 Olinek Okr±glinek Piosenka - serial animowany odc. 13 07:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 6 07:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 32 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 27 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 13 08:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 123 08:35 Wyprawa profesora G±bki - serial animowany odc. 1 08:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 53 09:00 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 58 09:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 29 09:20 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 3 09:30 Hydronauci - serial animowany odc. 15 09:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 15 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 32 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 60 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 11 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 52 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 26 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 12 11:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 121 11:35 Wyprawa profesora G±bki - serial animowany odc. 13 11:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 52 12:00 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 2 12:15 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 5 12:30 Pippi - serial animowany odc. 5 12:55 Dziwny ¶wiat kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 7 13:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 63 13:30 Clifford - serial animowany odc. 9 14:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 99 14:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 13 14:20 Małe opowiastki - serial animowany odc. 20 14:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 26 14:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 12 15:05 Olinek Okr±glinek Piosenka - serial animowany odc. 12 15:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 5 15:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 31 16:00 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 57 16:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 28 16:20 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 2 16:30 Hydronauci - serial animowany odc. 14 16:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 14 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 31 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 59 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 10 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 51 18:00 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 1 18:15 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 4 18:30 Pippi - serial animowany odc. 4 18:55 Dziwny ¶wiat kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 6 19:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 62 19:30 Clifford - serial animowany odc. 8 National Geographic 08:00 Na krawędzi, Na ratunek; serial dokumentalny 09:00 Polowanie na myśliwego, Wilki; serial dokumentalny 10:00 Pandy wielkie z gór Qinling; film dokumentalny 11:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood, Niezwykłe pojazdy; serial dokumentalny 12:00 Polowanie na hitlerowskich naukowców; film dokumentalny 13:00 Na krawędzi, Na ratunek; serial dokumentalny 14:00 Polowanie na myśliwego, Wilki; serial dokumentalny 15:00 Pandy wielkie z gór Qinling; film dokumentalny 16:00 Kalahari, Zatopiona pustynia; film dokumentalny 17:00 Odwet natury, Monsuny; serial dokumentalny 18:00 Polowanie na myśliwego, Pawiany; serial dokumentalny 19:00 Na krawędzi, Na ratunek; serial dokumentalny 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach, Na skróty; serial dokumentalny 21:00 Okiem lamparta; film dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią, Zamach bombowy na Bali; serial dokumentalny 00:00 Okiem lamparta; film dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2006 roku